


Supernatural One Shots

by theblkdahlia666



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-22
Updated: 2015-09-22
Packaged: 2018-04-22 21:50:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4851707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theblkdahlia666/pseuds/theblkdahlia666
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A bunch of Supernatural one shots. If you have any requests let me know</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. John Winchester - Actually... It's for him

Desperately needing to blow off some steam the boys pulled up to first dive bar they found that was of course just off the highway. John pulled in beside them and nodded to his sons. They were all dragging ass after finishing their last hunt and no one felt the need to say anything. Both boys noticed the bartender right away. A tall brunette with curves to die for would grab any mans attention. She was wearing a pair of tight jeans with a leather vest. Nothing under it. She of course caught them both staring but while Sam was embarrassed at having been caught looking at the deep blue colour of her eyes, Dean kept staring with a slick smile at her body. Not embarrassed in the slightest.

Sam headed to the bar with his head down in shame and avoided looking her in the face while Dean followed John to a booth by the door. John slid in one side while Dean took the other followed by Sam when he returned with 3 beers. They sat there in silence, no one feeling the need to talk just for the sake of talking. Dean was watching the bartender as she bent over the bar top pouring a shot. Eventually he nudged Sam and gestured for him to move. Sam rolled his eyes but was so used to his brothers antics he was already moving to let him pass. Sam watched as his brother sauntered up to lean against the bar. He spoke to the bartender for a few minutes before Sam saw her gesture in his direction. Dean looked over at him with such a look of surprise Sam could help but laugh. A few seconds later and embarrassed Dean returned with another beer and 2 shots if whiskey. "Aww what's the matter Dean? Strike out?" John laughed softly into hand and shook his head. Deans look of shock was slowly changing into something else. "You could say that." His expression a mix of horror and disbelief. "It uh... Well it seem I'm 'not her type'. 

One of the waitresses stopped in front of them and put a beer down in the middle of the table. "On the house." She gestured behind her to the bartender who was watching them intently. Sam broke out in a smile and reached for the bottle. "Sorry Dean. I guess she-." The waitress cut him off. "Actually it's for him." By this point Dean let out a snort and slammed one of the shots down in front a confused Sam. The waitress was trying to hide her smile as she reached out and slid the beer toward John who looked up in surprise. The waitress threw Dean a wink before heading to another table while Sam just stared at his father, his mouth hanging open. Dean smacked him on the back. "Just drink." With a laugh John got up and headed to the bar. "What the hell just happened." Sam looked at his brother for a second before they both turned to stare at their father. The bartender was now laughing and smiling at John with her arms resting on the bar top exposing her cleavage to him in a clear sign. "Dude. What the hell just happened?" "I got no idea Sammy"


	2. Sam/Reader

Why now? We had just found each other. I struggled to keep from sinking into the darkness. The pain in my body was threatening to pull me under. My vision flickered in and out but I forced myself to focus on Sam. If this was really it I would use my last moments to memorize his beautiful face. 

Its claws must have punctured something important because when I tried to speak blood sprayed from my mouth. "Sam." It came out as a whisper. "Shh. Don't talk ok." I did my best to smile and it took everything I had to lift my hand to his face. "I'm love you Sam. And I'm sorry. There were so many things I wanted do with our life. I wanted to stop hunting, to marry you. See Pearl Jam in concert."

He let out a strangled desperate sounding laughter. "You will, you will get to do all those things because Cas is going to fix this. You'll be good as new." The weight was crushing me, I felt my eyes start to close. "No no no, please. Please stay with me. Open your eyes Y/N. Stay with me." With the last bit of strength left in my body I pulled my eyelids back enough to look at him. "Thank you for loving me Sam." He was sobbing now and my heart ached with his sadness. 

"Promise me something. Promise me that you'll live ok." I felt his tears on my face. "Live your life. For Dean, for yourself. Live for me. I want you to fall in love again Sammy. It's ok." He pressed his forehead against mine. "How could I ever fall in love again? You have my heart." My hand fell from his cheek and I felt myself slipping away. "No! No you can't- Cas!"  
He picked me up and held my broken body against him. I don't know if the sound made it past my lips or if it was just in my head. "Ill wait for you." I felt his lips on mine for a moment before I slipped into nothingness.


End file.
